Various means have been devised for removing undesirable particulate matter from garments, as for example, hair, lint, threads, etc. Brushes have not proved to be entirely successful. Substrates having a sticky surface have been utilized. One such product is a roller which one rolls over the garment. The roller has a sticky surface to which the lint adheres. Used rolls are normally discarded after a period of use. Another prior art device which has been used is a mitt which one places over one's hand, removes a protective cover in the palm area of the mitt to expose a sticky surface which, like the roller, removes undesirable material which it is brought into contact with.
The prior art devices have suffered from various disadvantages, including cost, ease of use, ability to use the device, and the like.
It has been an important objective of this invention to provide a plurality of lint removing sheets that are placed together to form a pad and whereby individual sheets may be easily removed and disposed of and a sticky surface easily and quickly exposed whereby lint can be removed.